


This Time

by Leni



Category: Gilmore Girls
Genre: F/M, Future Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-15
Updated: 2015-05-15
Packaged: 2018-03-30 15:46:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3942448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leni/pseuds/Leni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How Luke and Lorelai get engaged the second time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Time

**Author's Note:**

> Written at [Comment Fic](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/141069.html?thread=30217485#t30217485) for Lothy. Prompt: **Luke/Lorelai, how they get engaged for the second time**

They made their way across her lawn pressed tightly against each other, her arm around his back and his around her shoulders, trying to share some warmth against the winter night.

"C-cold," Lorelai said when they arrived at her doorstep. Where the front door was locked. And her keys were in her purse. She shivered, unwilling to move even that much. "Why must it snow tonight?"

"You love snow, Lorelai," Luke reminded her.

She refused to take her hand from its warm spot. "We could go to your place..."

"Unbelievable," Luke muttered. He let go of her, and before she could complain, he had grabbed her purse, taken out her pink, fluffy keyring, opened the door and pushed her in. "There," he said, rubbing her arms and bending in for a quick kiss on her forehead. "Safe and warm, and in your own home."

Lorelai grinned. "My hero."

She got an amused look for that, and after another moment he let her go to dispose of his jacket. The heavy garment went straight to its usual place on the hook behind the door. Then Luke turned toward her and, without a word, helped her out of her jacket as well and hung it beside his.

They were like a well-oiled machine, by this point.

Lorelai had already decided that she liked that. Predictability was a small price to pay in a stable relationship - and it wasn't like her family, friends and neighbors didn't throw her life into some crazy spin often enough. She could afford the calm in her love life.

Just not _too much_ calm.

"Coffee?" she asked when he turned back toward her, stretching her arms above her head, well aware that her top clung nicely to her shape. Consciously, she made an effort not to smirk when the movement caught Luke's interest. "Or something else, perhaps?"

That made his gaze jump a few inches higher. He stared at her for a second and, without even a hint of a blush, chuckled. "Yes, please."

Lorelai laughed. "Shameless," she teased, but she crossed the few steps between them and put her arms around his neck. It felt nice, to have someone who let her be playful and silly. "I'll keep you anyway."

"You just want someone to clean after you in the morning." he said, but his voice was full of soft fondness and he brought her closer against him.

"Sounds nice," she confessed against his chest. "What about every morning? I'll even put a ring on you, to seal the deal."

His hands, which had been resting against the rise of her hips, twitched in surprise. But he said nothing.

He was giving her the chance to take it back, Lorelai realized.

With that in mind, she forced herself to break the tension. "For the record, this is _not_ how I planned to ask this question."

"Okay."

"Yeah. I was thinking romantic dinner, candles - well, maybe not candles because, fire hazard. But-"

"No," he interrupted her. "I meant, _okay_."

"Oh."

"Yeah."

"Okay?"

"Okay."

It was the worst proposal of her life - and she had a few to which to compare it. She couldn't stop grinning. If Luke hadn't been grabbing her, she might have started jumping in joy. "That's good. Great. Fantastic, really."

And because he was Luke, he said simply, "It is."

They spent a few moments drinking the moment in, holding onto each other, and then Lorelai broke the silence, "We're eloping, right?" It had been said without any hope that Luke would go along with the idea, so she was a bit shocked when he hummed in agreement. "Seriously?"

The chuckle betrayed him first. "No," he admitted, and then gave her a searching look. "Unless you really want to?"

It was on the tip of her tongue to tell him that yes, of course, she wanted to avoid the drama and the circus their first engagement had become. But she found herself shaking her head. "I can handle it."

"Good." His tone left no room for doubt. He believed in her, and this time she would deserve it. "The sooner the better, don't you think?"

Lorelai nodded gleefully. "Yes," she told him, looking at him meaningfully as she said the next words. "Yes, I do."

 

The End  
15/05/15


End file.
